


Homecoming Woes

by solsethegreat



Series: Purple [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, High School, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, School Dances, Superheroes, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: Jason decides to bite the bullet and ask Billy to Homecoming, but a mysterious monster kidnaps him before he gets the chance. Now it's up to Billy and the gang to solve the mystery and get him back (before Homecoming!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first multi-chapter entry in the Purple series. It won't be SUPER long, probably 3-5 chapters but I like the idea of taking moments from the original show and putting it into the movieverse. Can you guess the episode I'm reimagining?

Homecoming. It used to be the time of the year that Jason Lee Scott was  _ most _ celebrated, the  _ star _ of the football team. Now he was just the drunken idiot that stole a cow and totalled a car and wouldn’t be allowed to play. Hell, he was lucky he was even allowed around the field.

And  _ that _ is why this was a particularly cruel brand of torture. 

All of the Saturday detention kids had to organize the Homecoming dance. Painting backdrops and signs, hanging streamers, making punch. It was a whole big thing. A whole big, gross, disastrous thing and Jason couldn’t wait for it to be over.

But one thing made it worthwhile. Casual time spent doing things with Billy.

Er… _ everybody _ . Zack, Kim, and Trini were there too. But Billy was the important one. They’d agreed in private that they were… well…  _ dating _ . It’s just that it didn’t so happen to be comprised of any actual  _ dates  _ yet. So what better time to start? He could be scared of what his former friends would say, but really  _ fuck this town. _ He was allowed happiness for once. So after they were let out for the day he told Billy he had some things he had to do, but to meet him by the quarry in a few hours, and he set off to plan his most terrifying escapade yet…

_ Asking Billy to Homecoming. _

He got flowers. Flowers were good right? 

_ ‘No. Fuck. No Jason, that’s a stupid, dumb, stupid idea why are you so stupid?’   _ The voices in his head ran rampant as he waited there by the bed of his truck. He even bothered to clean up, putting on a nice dress shirt and slacks and combing his hair back. He knew Billy was very particular about things and that Jason himself was always very rough around the edges, but he wanted to show him he had layers. That he could be a nice, clean-cut guy every now and then. Maybe that didn’t matter to Billy. Maybe Billy thought he was cool  _ because  _ of their differences, but for some reason, making a good impression was important to Jason despite already knowing where he stood with Billy. Because…

Billy was perfect. Despite his flaws, Jason always wished he could be a little more like Billy.

He was so caught up in his internal monologuing that he barely noticed just how foggy it got  _ so _ quickly. But when he did, oh boy did he.

“What the…” He squinted his eyes as he could barely even make out the shape of his truck just a few feet away from him. Where the hell did all this fog come from? It wasn’t exactly ideal having this start right when he was near the edge of a goddamn cliff either.

Suddenly, a wailing. Like a macabre song sailing through the air. It sent shivers down Jason’s spine. He might have been a teenage superhero, but somehow he was scared. He couldn’t explain it. It was just… something in the air.

He heard the sounds start to zero in from one direction, so his face followed suit, turning and squinting in the thickness of the fog until he could see the vague outline of a shape. A woman in a dress that dragged behind her as she approached. The closer she got, the more her features came into view.

Her dress was white. Tattered and wet. Her hair was long and black, or was it blue? He couldn’t tell in this fog, but in the center, peeking out just below her wet long locks was a blue jewel, as if she were a long dead queen and it were her crown. She had the palest of skin, like she had been long dead and hadn’t seen the sun in over a century. There wasn’t even any color in her  _ eyes _ . Just blank white portents of doom boring straight through him.

He could morph. He  _ should _ morph. And yet somehow… he couldn’t. He couldn’t move at all.

She pointed at him, long black talon-like fingernails extended toward him as her jaw lengthened, exposing rows of razor-like teeth, and a screech escaped her unholy mouth as the jewel on her head began to glow.

Suddenly everything went black.

Billy showed up just like Jason told him to. He rode his bike, which he wasn’t very good at and didn’t particularly like but he knew if Jason wasn’t going to pick him up then it would be important and also very much worth it.  

It was sunny out. No sign of inclement weather. He had to admit, the breeze felt pretty good on his cheeks as he rode up the hillside to get to their usual spot. He wondered to himself what could be so important that Jason would want to  _ meet _ instead of just straight up telling him.

Then suddenly his mind was racing a million miles a minute. Oh no. Jason was breaking up with him. Of course he didn’t want to pick him up. He didn’t want to deal with the awkward car ride. And what a car ride that would be.  Normally, Billy didn’t let emotional things get to him. But things were completely different with Jason. He was the only person that treated him… well…  _ like a person. _ Didn’t coddle him for being on the spectrum. Didn’t act like he was stupid. Really, neither did the other rangers, but there were times he picked up on them not knowing what to do or say. 

Jason  _ never _ did that. 

He couldn’t lose him. So when he saw the truck come into view, he let the bike fall and started running toward it, just babbling as he ran.

“Jason before you say anything I just want to start out by telling you how im-” He interrupted himself when he saw nobody around. Just the truck, still running playing his favorite country music station, but nobody was in sight.

Billy moved around the back of the truck and his foot crunched against something. He looked down and realized he’d stepped on a beautiful bouquet of flowers tied with red and blue ribbons, a single card in the middle that said ‘ _ Homecoming?’ _

Billy let out a huge sigh of relief, pulling the bouquet to his chest and laughing because he was just overreacting again. But then, the fear was back. Oh no, what happened? He wasn’t around. Billy looked over the side of the quarry to see if he fell and hurt himself, but no dice. Just running water below. 

In a flurry of finger movements, he sent out a series of frantic texts to the other rangers.

_ JASON GONE. HELP. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining rangers check out a strange weather anomaly in downtown Angel Grove.

“...The records show a weather anomaly at that location less than five minutes before Billy’s arrival.” Alpha said, messing with buttons on a viewing screen that popped up in the center of the room. It was a Doppler radar showing exactly what he pointed out. One moment it was clear, and the next, suddenly dark spots indicating strange weather patterns that would disappear just a moment later. 

“So… what? J was just sucked up in a tornado?” Zack shrugged, looking back and forth between everyone as he kicked his legs back and forth below him as he sat on the edge of the stairs overlooking the central chamber of the command center. Billy and the girls gave him an odd, almost offended look. He just met them with a sheepish laugh.

“What, it could happen.”

Kim just gave Zack a little grimace and placed her arm around Billy, who then squirmed a bit. She forgot, he had issues with even simple touches like that. So she just wiped her hands on her jeans and continued.

“So what were you going up there for anyway?” She asked. She had no ill intentions but it was a question that still seemed a little too invasive to Billy.

“Why?” He asked point blank. Kim just blinked and thought of her response. She could tell she may have ruffled some feathers.

“Oh it’s not… I just didn’t know if maybe the reason you were going up there might have… attracted attention? Like… Donut craving monster attention?” She made a valid point. If it were just another person, Jason wouldn’t have gone down without a fight. He’d be standing triumphantly with his bouquet of flowers, just with his boot on some thugs head. No, this was something more. 

“Ay-yi-yi…” Alpha said, peering at the screen that had updated within the last few seconds. A sudden glowing, swirling red cloud on the radar. Heading straight for…

“Donut craving monsters, you say?” Trini hopped down from her perch. “ I think you know what time it is.”

The other three exchanged glances as they moved to their individual podiums, and before long the thick alien fibers were swirling around their skin, enveloping them like a slick armor.

Not long afterward they materialized downtown. It was… oddly quiet. Billy supposed not too quiet. Downtown was still a wreck, cranes and construction equipment everywhere. The Krispy Kreme had been rebuilt but its location had shifted slightly since there was still a matter of a giant gaping hole in the ground that the city council was still trying to figure out how to cover. Honestly the  _ ‘Krispy Kreme is the location of the Zeo Crystal’ _ storyline was more of an inside joke now than anything. But still, it was all about location. He was sure the shop was killing it in sales with the influx of construction workers to the area. 

But he wasn’t here to muse on donuts. They were here to look for his  _ boyfriend _ . Heh. Boyfriend. That was a fun word in his vocabulary. It rolled off his tongue in the weirdest way, but he enjoyed it. With each passing day, the idea that they might be able to live openly as a couple got him legitimately more excited. Not that Billy wasn’t excitable any other way, but he’d never really thought about the prospect of a relationship before. And yet, here it was.

Well, not  _ here _ here. Here was an empty street and a fog that was enveloping the half-developed buildings with a quickness he just could not explain. 

“Holy  _ Mist _ monsters, Batman.” Zack quipped as he tightened his glove, preparing himself for anything. 

“Do… you guys hear that?” Trini said, looking around as the fog slowly enveloped the rangers as well. They could barely see each other now. Just shapes and vague colors. The sound Trini questioned was a wailing in the wind, an insidious call to whomever was caught in the eerie fog. It could almost be a beautiful song if it weren’t so damn unsettling.  

“Uh… do you see…” Kim started to say, just nodding toward the approaching figure. She seemed to float through the wind, tattered wet dress both floating and dragging behind her. Suddenly the air felt tighter around all of them, as if this womanly creature was striking fear into their hearts and squeezing the air from their lungs. 

Zack did not appreciate that.

He held out his arm and blue energy started to materialize from his suit into the shape of a bulky axe. And without much warning he charged like a wild bull. 

“No wait!” Kimberly called out after him. Zack was always the impulsive one. 

But suddenly, her bluish-black hair moved on its own. Grabbed the axe before it could fall on her. Then it started slowly wrapping around his body.

_ “In my day, knights did not come in such pretty colors.” _ An eerie voice resonated through all of their heads. The woman’s mouth didn’t even move, her eyes stayed dead and unblinking, but her voice remained the same.

_ “A knight should know not to challenge a queen to a duel. Queens always win.” _ The hair tightened around him. Zack couldn’t even make a sound. Horrific laughter filled the air, almost as if her voice traveled in the wind, making it seemed like thousands of crazed women had surrounded them. 

The jewel in the center of her forehead began to glow. And then with a bright blue light, her hair went limp. Zack was gone.

_ “So. Who is the next to challenge Madame Woe?” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers find themselves in a dark dimension and come up with a plan to try and escape.

Everything was black. Inky like the night sky with no moon and stars. But there were clouds of fog rolling along the ground. Billy squinted his eyes and looked around into the void of nothingness, unable to see beyond a few feet.

_ Madame Woe _ as she called herself had made short work of them all. Within moments of her tendril-like hair swallowing Zack whole, it wrapped itself around the rest of the team one by one as well. It was fast, like hundreds of tiny whips catching them by the wrist and ankles until finally they had all been captured.

“Hello?” He called out a bit, hearing the echo of his voice bounce back at him. The place was large, but cavernous it would seem. Otherwise his voice would have nowhere to go but out. 

The fog on his immediate right started to roll in different directions. Something was disturbing it. Billy held his ground, clenching his fists and saying a silent prayer to whomever or whatever might listen. And he almost yelped in fear when a figure came stumbling toward him like a shambling corpse. But he quickly changed his demeanor from a little scared to that of an excited puppy within moments.

“Jason!” He said, tapping the side of his helmet as the visor and mouth piece packed themselves way, sinking into the back panel and clearing up his face. The boy looked pretty worse for wear, his hair greasy and his nice shirt disheveled. It looked like he had been wandering through whatever wasteland this is for  _ days. _

“Wow you look bad.” He said in his observant, quirky tone. Jason just gave a half smile and tumbled into his arms. Billy was quick to catch him.

“It’s been… I don’t know… days maybe? Weeks?” He said with sunken red rings around his eyes. Billy steadied him. He suddenly went wide eyed.

“Shit! Homecoming! Did I miss…” He started to get upset. But Billy just gave him a gentle smile and shook his head.

“N-no. No! It’s only been a few hours.  I think… time works differently here.” Billy reassured him. When Jason breathed a sigh of relief, Billy steadied his hands on his shoulders once more.

“Oh and Jason?” He continued, trying to get the jock’s eye contact. Once the boy gave him a quixotic look, Billy leaned in and kissed him.

“Yes. H-Homecoming will be great.” He nodded. 

Suddenly a gasp came from the side as the other three rangers walked up. Billy’s eyes went wide.

“How much did you see?” He asked with a bit of a nervous tic in his voice. Kimberly walked forward and pressed her hands into her cheeks as if she had just seen a bunch of puppies do something completely adorable.

“Enough.” She grinned. When Billy continued his stare of disbelief, She scoffed and shook her head.

“Guys! It’s fine! It’s actually about time!”

“Besides, I’m taking Kim to Homecoming anyway.” Trini said in a blunt tone with a smile of her own. Kimberly blushed a bit and looked back at her.  Zack looked between the two couplings and raised a hand.

“Feelin’ a little left out here. I don’t got a date, man. Nobody in school can handle a Mastodon.” He offered a little shrug, but he still had a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Well, now that we’ve all bonded over Homecoming plans… where are we?” Kim shrugged, looking around. Jason steadied himself against Billy’s shoulder and shook his head.

“I think we’re in  _ her _ mind. Or somewhere she controls.” He said, checking the darkness for any other signs of life before continuing on.

“It feels like I’ve been here forever and you’re the first people I’ve seen. And I can’t morph. My coin is… I don’t know… drained?” 

Billy pondered upon the fact that Jason couldn’t morph but that the others remained in their suits. He decided to test a theory, holding out his hand and seeing if he could call upon his light weapon. His Power Lance. Normally in battle, a blue light would extend from his glove and form a staff that would turn into said lance. But this time, barely a trickle of energy escaped the holographic gem on the end of his glove. 

“Whatever this dimension is is depleting the energy from the coins. We’re still morphed but we can’t use our powers.” He observed. Still, he couldn’t help but let go another shout to test yet another theory.

“Hello?!” He shouted. Again the voice bounced back.

“We’re in an enclosed space. Big, but not limitless. We need to find the outer wall. See if we can find a door or some other way out.” Billy said, marching forward with little regard to whether or not the other rangers followed. The others exchanged glances and followed suit. It was the only plan they had going for them, and it was either this or staying in the fog until they starved to death.

At least this plan was a little more proactive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the rangers are trapped in Madame Woe's dark dimension, a Krispy Kreme employee is bored out of his mind... for now.

It was the early evening, but nobody was coming for donuts. Not even with the big _HOT’N FRESH!_ sign glowing in the window of the shop. It was hard to believe a few weeks ago that there was a giant crater in this general vicinity. After the rangers fought that giant… gold thing, the hole haphazardly sealed up but still present, then after plenty of tests and inspections, the go ahead was given to remodel the building. For whatever reason, Krispy Kreme had a _really_ big investment in being in Angel Grove. So that was… odd. Still, after the world became aware that they could be murdered by space witches and rock monsters at any given moment of the day, people tended to stop coming for donuts after a specific time. Like… sunset. Monsters liked the night time right?

Ricky leaned against the counter, doodling on the spare receipt paper with a blue ballpoint pen. Everything was done. Floor was clean. Donuts were out of the oven. It was just so damn _boring_ out there. He finished scribbling a smiley face onto the weird creature he was doodling (it was a monster that looked like a weird purse with button eyes), then tapped the pen against the table as he huffed, looking out the window at the neon sign across the street. A new smoothie place. Ernie’s Juice Bar. Wasn’t open yet but someone in Angel Grove’s government was looking to make this area a tour boon. They already had signs up marking it a historic site, detailing the attacks. Capitalism at its worst. 

Still, the longer Ricky stared at the neon lights, the blurrier everything seemed to get. He squinted for a moment before he realized that it was just a fog rolling in.

 _’Weird.’_ He thought to himself. He didn’t recall any bad weather on the news. But they didn’t live too far from the ocean, fog wasn’t _too_ out of the ordinary. But something about _this_ fog made him uneasy. A weird sinking feeling hit him in the bottom of his stomach. Suddenly he felt a cold chill move throughout his body. 

Then the lights went out.

“What the f…” Ricky said, looking up at the dead bulbs in the ceiling. Okay, this was not normal. Krispy Kreme was like… a big business right? It wasn’t like they just didn’t pay their light bill. But that was when he heard it. A small, cackling voice, carrying through the room as if it were dancing on the wind.

 _’Lead me to the crystal.’_

Crystal? What? That was… Ricky had to be hearing things.

 _’I said lead me to the crystal. OR PERISH!’_ Still a whisper, but more threatening this time. Ricky still didn’t understand. He just gulped down a lump in his throat and slowly backed toward the kitchen.

“You disappoint Madame Woe.” The voice sounded… full. Like it was right behind him. Ricky turned to see a ghostly white figure in a white dress. Dripping bluish black hair and some sort of ornate fixture on her head with a center jewel on her forehead. Ricky gasped as he looked at the strange woman, backing the other way away from her.

“Y-y-you aren’t s-s-supposed to be b-back here. E-employees only.” He said, pointing to the sign on the wall. The woman just cocked her head before smirking with her blood red lips. Then, like some sort of demonic snake, her jaw started expanding, revealing rows and rows of teeth and a swirling vortex in the middle.

A flash of blue light sent a shockwave through the room. The unearthly woman let out a demonic howl as she flew back, smashing through the exit door and rolling onto the street. In the center of the room, propping himself up on one knee was him. 

The Blue Power Ranger. 

He stood slowly, rising like the coolest hero you could possibly imagine. Ricky didn’t know what to say. And once the ranger gave him a stern look, he… jumped up and down and laughed.

“I did it! I did it! It worked!” He said in a gleeful voice, fist bumping the air like a child. Ricky reached out to thank him, but he stopped his hand.

“Please sir, do not touch me. I uh… I don’t like that. You’re welcome though. For the saving your life thing.” He said, holding his hand in front of him as a blue energy lance materialized. He lunged forward, calling back behind him to Ricky as he ran.

“Back to action!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finds out the true meaning of the phrase 'Together we are more.'

**Moments Ago.**

It seemed like they had been walking for hours. They were tired. They had to make many stops just to catch their breath. Usually they were at peak fitness, but whatever was in this dimension was sapping their energy, making them less than effective humans. But before long, the coins started glowing, shaking as if they were trying to tell them something.

And then they hit a wall. Literally. 

Billy walked up to the cold, wet stone and reached out, running his hand down it. When he did so, his coin glowed its brightest. And when he stopped touching it, it immediately dimmed. 

“There has to be something to this…” Billy said. He was the only ranger still morphed, as the others had slowly faded and demorphed during their journey to these outer walls. Again. That energy sap. It was no joke. He’d wondered how Jason had lasted so long, since to him it felt like weeks. Maybe he was just very strong willed? Or maybe it really had only been a few hours and it was just his body reacting in the most extreme of ways. Still, each time he touched the wall, his coin glowed a bright blue.

Jason hobbled over beside him and did the same. Though he was demorphed, his coin gave off a dim red glow. It wasn’t quite the same as Billy’s but it still reacted.

“God. What does this _fucking_ mean?!” Jason hissed, albeit weakly, as he collapsed his weight against Billy’s ranger form. It was then that his coin started beaming with red energy. He blinked a few times as Billy helped him regain balance. He stood on his own and broke contact for a moment, then watched as the color faded from the coin. Then he reached out to him again and the same thing happened. More glowing.

Zack joined. Same response. Then Kim. Then Trini.

“U-uh guys I’d appreciate it if you stopped… _that_.” He said. Billy was never big on touch. Unless it was Jason. 

“But this is happening when we touch you. Maybe it’s because you’re still the only one morphed?” Jason said, handing him his coin. As soon as he did, it was like the coin sunk into his suit and suddenly the piping of his right arm turned from white to red. Billy looked at it while flexing his hand a few times.

“Fascinating. I-it’s like we can combine our abilities to make a super ranger. Sort of.” He said. He reached forward with little ceremony, yanking the coin from Zack’s hand and ignoring his _’Hey!’_ while he watched the piping of his left arm change to black. 

“ _...together we are more…_ ” Billy whispered to himself the motto that Zordon would always tell them. Until then he figured it was just some colloquialism that Zordon really liked. But it did have some meaning before. They didn’t have access to their full power until they bonded. And now it seemed the phrase had _literal_ meaning. If their zords could combine, why couldn’t they?

Kim and Trini handed him their coins as well, with Kim stumbling back and leaning against the smaller ranger. Billy’s leg piping changed to pink and yellow, and the diamond on the center of his chest had all five colors with blue in the center. Kim smiled weakly at him.

“You getting any inspiration? We’re… I don’t know how much longer we’re going to last here.” She noted, draping her arm over Trini’s shoulder for stability. Billy reached out and touched the wall and his hand went through it. Jason raised an eyebrow and did the same but he was just met with cold, wet rock. 

“I have to get us out from the outside I think…” He said. He clenched his fist and smirked as his mask drew back, revealing his face once more to the others. 

“I-I think I got this. Together we are more.” He nodded. He moved to disappear through the rock wall before turning to Jason. It was strange. It was as if he now contained the confidence of his teammates, no matter how brief it might be. So he reached out to the red ranger and kissed him before pulling back with a smile.

“...together _we_ are more.” He said. Then his mask closed and he jumped through the rockface.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy takes on Madame Woe once and for all.

The fog wasn’t as dense as it was before, mainly just gathering at Billy’s feet as he exited the Krispy Kreme and looked around in the night, the streets illuminated by the glowing red HOT’N FRESH sign in the window. Before him was a crumpled mass of white fabric and blue hair. He considered approaching but he waited just a moment before he saw her stir.

She rose, like a creature from a lagoon in an old monster flick, the white dress filling out as she stood. She twisted her head back and glared at him, blue hair beginning to almost float in the wind. And before she moved, her mouth expanded revealing those rows of sharp teeth and that blackness in the back of her throat that was a void of nothingness. The portal to her dark dimension. 

“You don’t scare me anymore.” Billy said defiantly, flipping his blue energy lance in his hand. His arms and legs glowed with the color of his comrades’ powers. They were with him. Together they were more. 

The creature, this _Madame Woe_ , screeched with an unholy shrill sound traveling through the night air as if she were a hawk about to swoop down on a poor, unassuming field mouse. And she slashed forward, her hair moving to him like whips. He easily rolled out of the way, faster than before if possible. Another tendril of hair crept forward and gripped his wrist. But Billy found no resistance, yanking his arm forward and watching the hair snap off as if it were old and brittle. The Madame screamed and ran toward him, slashing with her long fingernails, sending sparks flying off the chest of his suit. But Billy just laughed. 

“That… tickles a bit.” He said, swinging his lance and knocking her back as if he was swinging a bat. She hit the brick wall behind her and fell to the ground with a thud.

“Also I have a thing about people touching me. Only my boyfriend can touch me. You’re not… well… obviously.” He said. She snapped her head up with another banshee-like scream, charging at him once more. It was then that he saw it clearly. That blue gemstone in the middle of her forehead. He always thought it was odd. It was just embedded there. It looked like it might be attached to a headpiece when he first saw her, but it wasn’t until now that he was battling her that he realized it was a _part of her_. It always seemed to glow when she charged up an attack. He wondered if it was like their power coins, if it worked in similar ways. If it was the key to her powers. So as she ran screaming, he lunged forward with his lance, piercing the jewel in the center of her head with its blade.

The pieces of the jewel crumpled to the ground and the unearthly woman screamed as blackness swirled from her gaping maw. Suddenly, four shapes hit the ground in front of him. 

His friends. _Jason_. The suddenly looked much better than he last remembered.

“Guys! I did it! I…” He started, going over to greet them. But he saw the woman rising to her feet again. But this time she was angry. Angrier at least. 

“I think it’s time we _actually_ work together instead of metaphorically.” He said, reaching to the diamond on his chest and unslotting the extra coins. He handed them off to the other rangers, and in a flash of light and a gust of wind they had morphed. 

“You destroyed my power source. No matter. I’ll make another one from the Zeo Crystal. Then I’ll baptize it with your BLOOD!” She hissed, lunging forth once more. In an almost hilarious karmic reaction, a newly morphed Jason suckerpunched her in the face and she hit the wall again.

“THAT’S for interrupting my Homecoming proposal. Bitch.” He said. She stood once more.

“This is getting real old.” Billy frowned a bit. 

“How many times ya knocked this chick out already?” Trini said from behind them.

“Three or four at least. She won’t die. Maybe… we combine our powers somehow? Like we did with the Megazord or with our coins?” Billy surmised. His lance began to glow and shake and rise to the air. 

“Uh… c-call your weapons?” He suggested. And soon they all had their energy weapons materialized from their gloves. Jason’s sword. A bow. A pair of daggers. An axe. They all floated into the air and fell into formation with his lance, merging almost like the Megazord did, before coming back down to them in the form of some kind of cannon. It naturally came to Billy’s hands since he seemed to be Woe’s primary target of antagonism. And somehow, it came natural to him. The way it fit in his hand, the way he directed it. And without needing any explanation, he fired a large beam of light at his foe. 

Madame Woe exploded. Like a fucking firecracker. And any parts that blew off of her disintegrated before they hit the ground. Billy’s eyes went wide behind his visor and he lowered the cannon. 

“That was…” Jason came up behind him and patted his shoulder.

“... _Morphinominal._ ” Billy said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally makes it to the Homecoming dance and their relationships are solidified.

Homecoming was something unexpected. Kimberly insisted everyone take the limo her dad paid for. She wasn’t quite ready for him to know she was taking a girl to Homecoming, so Zack graciously stepped in as her ‘date’ for her parents pictures, though Kimberly insisted they take fun pictures of her holding her ‘friend’ Trini so she’d have something to frame later. But once they were in the back of the limo all pretenses were down and they were holding hands in their cute matching dresses, one pink, one yellow. Obviously. Trini’s had a bit more edge, a little collar and this time accentuated with a black jacket instead of her normal yellow. 

Everyone looked good. But Billy only had eyes for Jason. They had matching suits, but the accent color for both of them was of the other’s ranger color, Billy with red and Jason with blue. Kim insisted on that too. She… insisted on a lot of things. In fact when everything was out in the open, she kind of took the reigns of everything. One would suppose because she hadn’t been able to plan something like this since she was ostracized by the popular girls and she was falling back into her old habits of making sure everyone looked good and had a good time. But nobody minded. It was actually quite helpful. 

When they arrived, fun was had. The group stuck relatively close together. Zack was popular, chatting up… well… anyone. Guys. Girls. There was a girl named Angela that wouldn’t leave his side, so the gang figured maybe she’d end up his default date for the night. The other rangers were coupled up, so they were ecstatic that Zack wouldn’t have to be an extra wheel when he was such an awesome guy to begin with. And it gave them more time to focus on their first big gay dance. That was exciting.

But once the fun dance songs subsided, there was the matter of slow dancing. Some slow Top 40 hit was on, and everyone paired off. Jason looked at Billy from the table they sat with a half smile and reached out to him.

“Come on. It’s time.”

“You sure? I mean… You’re _Jason Scott_. You dance with me, you make it official.” He said in response, chewing his lower lip as he gazed at his blue eyed boyfriend. Jason grinned and stood, hand still extended.

“You’re right. I _am_ Jason Scott. Bad boy. Jock. Juvenile delinquent. Nobody will mess with me. Or you. Besides, they already know that from the time I bitch slapped Colt anyway.” He said. Billy continued chewing his lip and looked around, then smiled and took his hand. If he didn’t know he could take care of himself, it might be a different story. But he was bulletproof. Now the only scary part was what people would think.

They moved to the dancefloor and Jason pulled him close. And as he predicted, shocked looks and whispers followed. Billy got nervous for a moment, but before they knew it, Kimberly and Trini were beside them, dancing as a couple as well.

And then something crazy happened. 

“If Jason Scott can do it then so can I…” A large jock turned to a smaller guy and grabbed his hand.

“I’ve had a crush on you for… ever really. So… dance with me?” He asked. The boy returned a smile and started dancing with him. People that wouldn’t normally pair up just became brave, ignoring looks, status, whatever. For one perfect moment, people were just happy to be at the dance together. High school bullshit aside. 

Jason looked down at Billy and smiled.

“See. We’re heroes. We change the world.” He said, reassuring him. And as the song went on, he touched foreheads with him, swaying to the music.

“I love you, Cranston.” He said with a soft voice. Billy was so taken back by the moment that he nodded, a tiny smile creeping at the corners of his lips. He laid his head on his shoulder and enjoyed the rest of the dance.

“I…” It was so hard to say, but he felt it. He meant it. He would say it because he needed to say it. He wanted to.

“...I love you too.”


End file.
